Meu Segundo Amor
by S2HaNahMalfoyS2
Summary: Hermione que ama Harry desde que o conhecera começou a balançar por outra pessoa, começou a conhecer o seu segundo amor.


Todos estavam saindo da aula de porções, Hermione particularmente brava, pois havia perdido mais 10 pontos para Grifinória só por ter ajudado Neville. Harry e Rony estavam treinando quadribol, e ela estava cheia de livros, que a impossibilitava de enxergar por onde andava, fazendo com que... PUM!  
- Ai! – falou Hermione – me desculpe, eu não olhei por onde...  
- Que saco Granger! Sempre andando por aí cheia de livros, esbarrando em todo mundo – gritou Draco se levantando e limpando o braço que houvera encostado-se a Hermione – espero que não tenhas me contaminado com seu sangue ruim – ironizou com seu sorriso maldoso.  
Hermione já houvera juntado todos os seus livros, levantou-se, olhou nos olhos de Draco e disse.  
- Você não vai conseguir o que quer! Se você pensa que vou gritar e fazer escândalo está enganado, você não tem nenhum efeito sobre mim, você não vale nenhuma palavra minha.  
Draco fez que revidaria, mas soltou o seu sorriso esnobe, virou, saindo e deixando Hermione para trás.  
No outro dia, estavam na aula de Transfiguração com a Sonserina, Harry estava sentado com Rony e Hermione atrás deles, sem ninguém ao seu lado.  
- Eu darei a vocês cálices de água, e vocês trarão na próxima aula esse mesmo cálice transfigurado em uma aranha.  
- Aranha! – gritou Rony.  
- É, aranha Sr Weasley – continuou McGonagall – e não adianta tentarem me enganar tenham certeza que descobrirei tudo, formem pares para realizar esse trabalho.  
Nesse instante Harry virou para trás e...  
- Hermione você vai fazer comigo.  
- Não Mione você vai fazer comigo – gritou Rony.  
- Não, eu preciso mais – falou Neville.  
Várias pessoas queriam fazer o trabalho com Hermione que ela não sabia quem escolher.  
- Se me permite, escolherei o seu par Srta Granger – falou McGonagall.  
- Por favor! A senhora me tirou um peso das costas.  
- Bem Srta Granger, você irá com alguém que não tivesse com interesse em seus conhecimentos, você irá, vamos ver, com o... Malfoy!  
- O Malfoy? – exclamou Hermione.  
- Eu vou fazer o trabalho com ela? – perguntou Draco já de pé olhando com desprezo para Hermione.  
- Creio que sim! – respondeu McGonagall – algum problema Sr Malfoy?  
Draco olhou para Hermione com cara de nojo, depois virou-se novamente para a professora e...  
- Não senhora.  
- Então ficamos assim – falou McGonagall saindo da sala ao soar da campa.  
Vários alunos saíram rapidamente da sala, Hermione terminava de arrumar suas coisas enquanto Harry e Rony a esperavam.  
- Eu não acredito que vou fazer esse trabalho com você Granger.  
- O mesmo digo eu Malfoy.  
- É melhor você se mandar – falou Rony.  
- Ou o que? Você não poderia fazer nada, infelizmente vou ter que fazer o trabalho com essa aí.  
- Você me dá nojo Malfoy – falou Hermione.  
- Não querida. Você me dá nojo – disse Draco saindo da sala.  
- Não ligue pra ele – falou Harry.  
- Não se preocupe, não vou ligar – disse Hermione.  
Eles saíram e foram para a próxima aula. No outro dia, infelizmente, enquanto Harry e Rony jogavam, ela teria que ir estudar na biblioteca, e pior ainda, teria que estudar com Draco.  
Hermione ao chegar percebeu que a biblioteca estava vazia, do jeito que ela gostava, então se sentou e começou a ler seu livro, minutos depois, uma sombra pairou sobre a luz, ela levantou a cabeça para ver quem era.  
- Ah! É você! – exclamou ela.  
- Claro, esperava que fosse quem? Merlim? – ironizou Draco – vamos começar logo com isso.  
Draco sentou-se à frente de Hermione e abriu seu livro, os dois começaram a estudar, finalmente quando acabaram, olharam pela janela e perceberam que já era noite. Hermione começou a arrumar seus livros.  
- Até que enfim acabamos – falou Draco – espero que a McGonagall não me mande nunca mais fazer trabalho com você.  
- O mesmo digo eu - retrucou Hermione – a tua simples presença é o suficiente para acabar com todo meu dia.  
- Estragar com o seu dia? Sou eu que estou sendo sujeito a ficar perto de uma sangue ruim.  
- Malfoy, eu já te disse, você não me afeta em nada – retorquiu Hermione ao sair da biblioteca.  
Mais tarde Hermione houvera acabado de sair do banho, penteava seus longos cabelos encharcados até que lembrou-se que havia esquecido um livro na biblioteca, como já era tarde da noite, não se importou em descer de roupa de dormir.  
A sala estava deserta e escura, a menina logo percebeu seu livro na mesma mesa que horas antes estudava com o Malfoy. Hermione particularmente adorava a biblioteca vazia, só para si, apanhou sua varinha apontou para lareira e:  
- Inflamare! – e a lareira se acendeu  
Ela sentou-se na cadeira e ficou contemplando a chama, fechou seus olhos e...  
- O que fazes aqui Granger?  
Hermione se levantou rapidamente, houvera levado um grande susto, pois Draco chegou por trás e murmurou em seu ouvido.  
Draco ficou perplexo, pois quando Hermione se levantou percebeu que a menina trajava uma fina camisola vermelha pelos joelhos, que dava forma a todo seu corpo que Draco não sabia que existia, pois o mesmo era escondido pelo uniforme. Ele nunca tinha a visto com esses olhos, e não pode deixar de notar suas pernas grossas, seu bumbum empinado, sua cintura delineada e seus seios de tamanhos perfeitos que eram escondidos por seus longos cabelos molhados e seu rosto delicado.  
Hermione rapidamente fecha o robby vermelho que se encontrava aberto.  
- O que você faz aqui Malfoy?  
- Talvez o mesmo que você! – respondeu rispidamente.  
Hermione apanhou seu livro e já iria sair quando:  
- Granger! Você não deveria sair andando vestida desse jeito, ou as pessoas podem pensar mal de você.  
- Não sabia que teria alguém aqui! E mesmo eu não te devo nenhuma satisfação.  
- Vá dormir, Hermione sangue ruim.  
- Malfoy você me dá nojo!  
- Poxa, pensei que não tivesse nenhum efeito sobre você.  
- E não tem mesmo.  
- Será que não tenho?  
Draco começou a se aproximar de Hermione, a garota andava lentamente para trás enquanto Draco se aproximava, até que ela percebeu que estava encurralada pela parede.  
- O que você pens...  
Draco a puxa pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo ferozmente. A menina o empurra, empunha seu braço e marca o rosto de Draco com seus cinco dedos.  
- Nunca mais faça isso – gritou Hermione – e realmente eu estava errada. Você causa um efeito sobre mim, nojo.  
Ela saiu da biblioteca furiosa e Draco mais ainda.  
"Como ele pode fazer isso comigo, que nojo" – pensava Hermione limpando os lábios – "ele pensa que é quem? Pra chegar e ir beijando quem ele bem entende, mas uma coisa é, que ele beija bem, e como, porque será que ele me beijou, como ele beija bem daquele jeito... Pare com isso Hermione! Você não pode pensar assim a respeito do Malfoy, ele é perverso e nojento"  
"Quem ela pensa que é" – pensou Draco no outro lado de Hogwarts – "eu fiz um favor a ela beijando-a, quantas garotas fariam qualquer coisa por um beijo meu, só porque ela mudou muito e agora é uma das garotas mais bonitas daqui pensa que pode competir comigo, rejeitar o meu beijo e dizer que eu sou nojento, ela que é uma nojenta sangue ruim".  
E os dois foram dormir, mas nenhum teve muito êxito. No dia seguinte, era fim de semana, e todos iriam a Hogsmeade, ela também iria, mas mudou de idéia quando viu que Harry iria acompanhado por Rony, Gina e sua namorada Cho Chang. Hermione sempre foi apaixonada por Harry e vendo-o com ela causava-lhe muita dor.  
Ela estava sentada em um de seus locais favoritos, sobre o gramado verde e úmido do orvalho, embaixo de uma árvore com folhas brilhantes e belas flores, à frente do lago da lula gigante.  
Ela estava parada ali, contemplando sozinha o tempo passar, estava pensando como seria bom se ela fosse a namorada de Harry ao invés de Cho...  
"Ah – pensava ela – porque ele não me pega em seus braços fortemente e me beija calorosamente, me deixando sem ar... Por Merlim Hermione! Você já estava pensando naquele beijo de novo! Ele não significou nada pra você, nada!  
- Pensando em mim?  
- Ahh! – Hermione leva um susto e vira-se para ver quem era – Por Merlim Malfoy, porque eu pensaria em você?  
- Não sei, talvez porque você não conseguiu esquecer o beijo de ontem ou porque quem você gosta não te quer!  
- Você não sabe nada sobre isso.  
- Sei sim, ou você acha que eu não sei que você gosta do Potter – ironizou ele olhando fixo nos olhos dela.  
- Você não sabe o que está dizendo Malfoy – retorquiu.  
- Será? Será que não sei? Ou vai negar que você sempre gostou dele, mesmo quando namorava o Krum, vai negar que sempre o observava de longe quando ele não estava olhando, vai negar que no ano passado torcia para ele não namorar a Chang e ficou tão magoada quando soube que o Potter a tinha beijado, vai negar?  
- Parece que você tem me observado bastando nos últimos seis anos... Vai negar?   
Draco levou um susto, não esperava que a garota dissesse isso, ele se aproximou sentando ao seu lado.  
- Não – disse ele – não vou negar.  
Hermione também se assustou com que ele dissera, mas se assustou mais quando o viu chegar bem perto de si, colocando suas mãos em sua cintura e a beijando.  
Hermione fechou os olhos lentamente, se entregando ao beijo meio ressentida no começo, mas aos poucos, se entregando completamente, ela não entendia porque estava fazendo isso se o detestava e se amava Harry, mas a garota não queria parar de beija-lo e não parou, os dois estavam calorosamente absorvidos naquele beijo que não perceberam quando começou a chover, só perceberam quando estavam completamente molhados e se afastaram.  
Hermione corou furiosamente e Draco sorria.  
- Não vai dizer que você ta com vergonha Granger.  
- É claro que não. É melhor sairmos daqui.  
Draco tirou de suas costas sua capa preta com o emblema da Sonserina e ia colocar nela...  
- Não precisa! – exclamou Hermione.  
Ela tirou de sua mochila a sua capa, a vestiu e deixou bem a mostra o emblema da Grifinória e os dois entraram no castelo. Hermione foi para o dormitório e Draco voltou a árvore, tirou seu canivete e talhou algo.  
No dia seguinte, Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de sair da ultima aula do dia, pois a aula seguinte seria de Quadribol, mas o estádio estava cheio de gnomos.  
Harry não havia falado direito o dia inteiro com Hermione e ela não sabia o porque, eles haviam acabado de chegar no local quando...  
- Olha Harry – comentou Rony – parece que uma de suas admiradoras descobriu o nosso local. Venha vê Harry, talhado aqui na árvore um coração com as letras D e H. deve ser o nome da menina que começa com D e Harry.  
- Ou não – retorquiu Harry – pode ser H de Hermione – falou fitando a garota – a propósito com quem que você estava aqui Hermione?  
A menina sentiu-se gelar.  
- Então? – continuou Harry – com quem que eu lhe vi ontem?  
- Ah... Ontem?... Com ninguém... Acho que você deve ter se enganado, deve ter visto outra pessoa.  
- É, devo ter visto sim.  
- Eu já vou – disse Rony se afastando.  
- Eu também – falou Harry – até mais Mione – despediu-se beijando demoradamente o rosto da menina, bem próximo aos seus lábios.  
Ele se foi, ela sentou-se e começou a pensar em tudo que acontecera, chorando bastante.


End file.
